The End Before the Beginning
by katrinacameron
Summary: What if your life was going to end before it even started? Knowing when you are going to die, will it destroy you or will it change you? This is my life, before it ends. My name is Bella Swan and I have 12 months left to live. Mature Content, Contains sexuality and Course Language. Cannon Pairings.
1. It all Falls Down

******Stephanie Meyer Owns The Character**

Of course everyone only lives once, and everybody knows that they will die eventually. Maybe they don't know when it will happen or how but isn't that just another part of life? You're not supposed to know, maybe it would change you or destroy you if you knew.

I'm just one of those people who already knows, I know how and when I am going to die. My name is Bella Swan, I'm just your average 22 year old girl. Just living like you, but in reality I only have 12 months to live.

"Why did you have to break down today?! Why not any other day?" I yelled at my old Chevy truck that just stopped working and was now dead on the side of the road. I have gotten this fixed so many times I have lost count, it may be time to get a new one. I signed and leaned up against the bumper of the truck.

I was on my way to the doctors office because just my luck, I have been having chest pain for a couple months now. Lately the pain had become unbearable, so I decided I should get it checked out.

I was now late by fifteen minutes, I decided that since I was only around the corner I would just walk and call a tow truck or figure something out when I'm done.

"Isabella Swan, I'm here for an appointment with Dr. MacArthur?" I told the receptionist on the other side of the counter, checking my watch realizing that I was already about thirty minutes late now. She typed away on her computer, pausing for a couple of minutes then looked at me with a blank expression on her face.

"The Doctor will see you now, Miss Swan." She replied in a monotone voice pointing in the direction of his examining office.

"Hello Bella, how are you feeling today?" He asked avoiding eye contact and entered the room with a grief stricken expression on his face. He coughed and looked at his clip board again his brows furrowed as he read over my test results taken from earlier this week.

"Fine doctor, got any news for me?" I asked hesitantly briefly wondering if I really wanted to know, if it was too late to run out of the office and just continue to ignore the aggravating chest pains. This is why I hate hospitals. I signed waiting for his answer.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've got nothing that you really want to hear." He signed, finally sitting down in his chair opposite to me. The tension in the air was thick and the wooden chair I have been sitting in suddenly felt like a death trap, holding me there against my will.

"It's bad isn't it?" I replied, my eyes falling down to avoid eye contact and my hands constricting around the arms of the chair, making my knuckles go white.

"I'm so sorry Bella, but the cause of your severe pain in your chest is from a primary malignant tumor in your heart in the right atrium. Blocking proper blood flow to your heart causing it to contract which is the cause of your chest pain." Dr. MacArthur continued using big doctor words but my head was fuzzy and I felt like I couldn't breath. Cancer? How could I have cancer? I was Twenty two, who gets fucking cancer this young? A huge rush of air came out of my lungs, that I didn't know I was holding. My hands started to shake.

"Well, what do we do? Surgery? Medicine?" I asked, repeating in my mind that everything was going to be okay. Ill get through this just like I get through everything else.

He sighed and looked at me with regret. "The type of cancer you have is rare, unfortunately I can give you pain medicine to make it more comfortable for you and some anti anxiety medication for the stress but other than that Bella, there is no way to treat a tumor your size and especially at the rate its growing."

He avoided eye contact and rubbed the back of his neck, like THIS was tough on HIM.

"Are you telling me, I'm going to die?" I looked at him, dejected. My heart pounded in my chest and sweat dripping down my back. My now stiff posture on the uncomfortable wood chair slumped down, defeated.

"I can refer you to a cardiology specialist and support groups that can help you through this difficult time, but my guess is you have about 12 months to live, maybe more maybe less. Doctors down in New York and Seattle have experimental treatment that might extend it to two years at best." He continued with writing a prescription for pain medication and lorazapam, anti anxiety medication.

I sighed, tears in my eyes. My future gone just like that, my dreams, my goals. My natural course of life just gone! My choice in everything just ripped away from me. Live for 12 months? That's it? That's all I have left?

"How... how will it happen?" I asked my voice almost like a whisper, staring at him with a small hope, just maybe he was going to tell me this was all a joke and I'm going to live till I am old and grey.

"The tumor will grow, until the blood is no longer able to flow properly to your heart, it will just stop, you won't even know it happened." He said looking down at his shoes and then sitting up from his chair gracefully and walking out the door closing it behind him with a small click.

It took me longer to walk back to my truck than it had to get to the hospital. I sat in the cab silently, it was getting dark so it was peaceful except for the headlights of the other cars that passed me on the high way, passed my parked truck on the side of the road. My hands and head were leaning against the steering wheel and the tears began to fall, once they did they just didn't stop. I began to sob. Memories, hopeful wishes passed through my mind.

Me writing my own book and getting it published. Watching Jasper and Alice get Married. Falling in love with someone who I can't live without. Getting old, and sitting on the porch watching my grand kids run around with my husband sitting next to me drinking coffee or tea. It wasn't even possible now. I would be gone by the age of 23, wouldn't even make it till I was 24. My life ends before it has time to begin.

* * *

After what seemed like hours I eventually ran out of tears, my eyes hurt from crying and body was sore from shaking. I managed to start the truck and it roared to life. Ironically my bad luck seemed to be giving me a break.

Instead of heading back up to the apartment in Port Angles where I lived with Alice and Rosalie, I went to the Next Door Gastropub.

"I need my mind off of this and I need to stop thinking about it now!"

I walked in the door, the place being pretty packed as it was a Friday night and baseball game was on, I can already see Charlie sitting on his couch watching the game with pizza and a beer. Somethings never change.

I found an empty spot at the bar and sat on the stool, my head in my hands. Replaying the last few hours that felt like days.

"What can I get for you beautiful?" A raspy voice said, yelling over the chatter of everyone in the bar. I looked up to see a regular looking bartender leaning in with his greasy blond hair that was too long for my liking and his boring dull brown eyes, much like mine.

I signed, ignoring the ignorant comment towards me and just ordered a beer. He left to grab it, then sliding it down the bar and into my hand.

I didn't even care tonight, I just chugged the beer down like it was water, ordering another after that and another after that.

It was about 11:30pm and the bar was still full, but the load roar of the baseball fans had gone and now it was just a dull hum of the mindless chit chat going on around me and the steady bar music in the air. I was here for 2 hours and had downed 7 beers. I'm not much of a drinker so I had definitely had too much to drink too fast. I left $40 bucks on the bar and stumbled my way out to my truck.

I had my hand on the door handle of my truck and opened it when a large white hand slammed it shut from behind me. I whipped it around, already mad at this intrusion. Normally any other night I would be scared shitless at someone this close to me on a Friday night at 12 in the morning, but add a little liquid courage and I honestly didn't give a shit who it was. I just wanted to take my anger, hate and regret, and everything that was bottled up from today on someone, on anyone.

My vision was blurred and my head was spinning, but when I turned around I saw a very attractive man. He was tall, probably 6'2 standing over my 5'2 form. His bronze hair was wild but reminded me of a super model. He was lean but you noticed he worked out frequently as his arms were sculpted and his shoulders were prominent. His jaw line and face were something you would only see in a photo shopped picture of a model from Abercrombie and Fitch or something.

"What are you doing? Back off!" I argued, once again trying to open the truck door with as much force as I could, but his hand didn't even budge.

"You really think you should be driving, when you're like this?" His eye brows furrowed in frustration, the tone of his voice laced with annoyance and concern.

"It's none of your business, go and help someone who gives a flying fuck." I sneered back, anger prominent in my voice.

"Stop being such a bitch, let me call you a cab or something." He said back, calm lacing his voice as he still had his hand firmly on my truck door and had me pinned between him and my truck.

"Bite me." I replied giving him a shit eating grin just trying to piss him off more, I crossed my arms in front of my chest, almost challenging him. The simple movement made my balance falter though, my head began to spin even more and last thing I remember was the pavement coming dangerously close to my face, then everything went black.

**Props to Imagineer1392 For being my Beta! :)**

******Review always welcome! Love to hear peoples opinions! R&R**


	2. What Goes up Must Come Down

I was half awake, but not ready to open my eyes yet. My legs were crunched up to my stomach and my head was pounding. I could feel a scratchy material underneath me when I moved my hands to pull up the soft blanket wrapped around me. I slowly opened my heavy eyes and I looked around, I was in my truck with a blanket that wasn't mine draped over me and tucked around my feet.

I tried to remember what happened last night but only images and fragments came up. I took a minute and ran my hands over my face, trying to forget what happened at the hospital yesterday.

I looked up at the dashboard and noticed my keys and a note lying underneath.

I didn't recognize the perfectly written handwriting, but I continued to read anyway.

"Good Morning, I know you're probably confused but

I saw you in the bar last night, you were pretty drunk.

You tried to drive but you passed out, I put you in your truck to sleep it off.

Keep the blanket it's yours."

Edward

I remembered now, I tried to drive when I was that drunk? Charlie would be so impressed, I rolled my eyes at myself. I put my keys in the ignition far enough to start the heat, I wrapped the blanket around my shoulders to keep myself warm.

My phone was buzzing like crazy, 16 missed calls and 23 text messages. Great, now I have to face the wrath of Alice and Rosalie.

My mind wondered back to everything that happened yesterday, the horrible news to the attractive stranger. Why would someone go out of their way to help someone they didn't even know?

I started the truck, and it sputtered for a bit until it roared to life. I backed out of the small bar and drove towards the apartment building. I went over scenarios in my head, everyone's faces as I tell them I won't be here much longer. See their pity and grim faces every time they look at me. I couldn't handle that for the 12 months I have left or being stuck in a hospital being tested on and poked with needles. I know I would be stuck in hospitals if I even mentioned to anyone that I had cancer. I know they care about me but I don't want my precious time left wasted only to be disappointing and let down each time the doctors say the can't do anything

I took my key and opened the apartment door as quietly as possible, hoping they were both asleep and I could just sneak in. I felt like a teenager sneaking into your parents house late at night trying not to get caught.

"Where the hell were you?" Rosalie's loud voice bellowed through the small apartment, her and Alice sitting at the kitchen table both looking exhausted like they haven't slept all night.

"You couldn't have called? Texted? Anything?!" Alice screamed standing up now, hands on hips with her disapproving look on her face.

"I got drunk and passed out in my tuck." I said quickly hoping they wouldn't hear and let it go, but I knew it was far from over.

"YOU WHAT?" Alice screamed again, this time her face going beet red and her hands flying everywhere. Rosalie snickered in the back ground enjoying my misery. Although I was terrified of Alice at this moment and I knew I would be in deep shit for making her worry, they both already made me forget what had been on my mind since yesterday afternoon.

"Do you know what could have happened to you?" She said, with worried eyes. She sighed and plopped down on the couch, relief washing over her.

"I'm sorry Alice, I didn't mean to worry you?" I said and gave her a hug, she returned it with enthusiasm.

"I haven't had to worry about you since we were college roommates!" She laughed, making me remember all the late night and partying we did together.

"I'll explain everything later, I got to shower and get some Advil in me!" I said the pounding in my head taking over again.

I walked towards the shower and stripped, hopping into the warm water made my tense muscle relax instantly. My mind wandered back to the good old college days. Freshman year at Washington State University Alice, Rosalie and I were all Roommates. I was studying English Literature, Alice was Studying business so she could run her own party planning company and Rosalie was studying engineering. We all became close friends, and have been inseparable ever since.

The shower started to run cold so I hopped out and wrapped a fluffy white towel around me and headed to my bedroom to grab some sweats and a tank.

As soon as I re-entered the kitchen to grab some Advil and coffee Rosalie and Alice were passed out on the couch, sound asleep.

They looked so peaceful like nothing could hurt them, I can't tell them. You can't tell you best friends that your going to die.

I can't tell anyone, not Alice or Rosalie. Not even Charlie and Renee.

I'm going to use what time I have left and make it count.

For now I am going to curl up in my bed and get some sleep, maybe a good sleep will make things look better than they are now. Anything would look better than it is now.


	3. The Start of Something New

I woke up to my alarm clock making a loud, disturbing noise right beside my head. My hand shot out and blindly searched for the aggravating machine, once my hand found it I slammed it to make it shut up.

"BELLA WAKE UP!" Alice screamed from what sounded like the kitchen, Rosalie slamming on my bedroom door shortly after.

"IM UP!" I screamed back, sitting up in my bed. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. I got out of my warm, comfy bed and walked out into the hall way and out into the kitchen where Alice and Rosalie were already dressed and scurrying around the small space.

"Why do you guys get up so early?" I said, rubbing my eyes and slipping into one of the bar stools at the breakfast island in the kitchen.

"It takes time to look this good Bella!" Alice rolled her eyes like it was the most obvious answer ever and I shouldn't have even asked.

She pushed coffee next to me, and I gave her a grateful smile. Sipping my coffee and letting out a sigh of relief as the caffeine entered my body.

"How did your doctors appointment go?" Rosalie piped in, peeking over Alice's shoulders while mixing her coffee.

I froze and began to stare at my coffee like it was the most interesting thing in the planet.

"It was fine, Dr. MacArthur said it was nothing to worry about just stress." I smiled but it didn't reach my eyes and a let out a long breath.

"Well that's good, I was beginning to get worried about your chest pain." Alice said her elbows resting on the kitchen island.

"Yeah, it was no biggie." I added giving her the best smile I could muster up at that point.

"Alice, were going to be late!" Rosalie said, gulping down her coffee and heading to gather her purse and keys.

"Are you going with Jasper or you want to drop me off on the way to the shop?" She said already slipping on her light leather jacket that showed off her perfect body and putting on her black heels.

"Thanks, but Jasper should be here any minute!" She said and began to run around as well getting all her stuff together for her busy day at work.

It made me smile at how accomplished both my friends were, I was definitely jealous. Rosalie owns her own Auto Body Shop & Painting Shop. Alice owns her own partying planning business. They both got what they wanted.

I was working for a publishing company, I worked as an editor. I always wanted to own my own publishing company but it just never worked out my way, now I'm out of time.

Even their relationships, they got everything they have ever dreamed of. They're gorgeous and they have gorgeous boyfriends to match. Jasper is Alice's boyfriend, I've met him a couple times and they are perfect for each other. Rosalie is dating Emmett, he works for her at the garage and he also is a great guy.

"Bella, out of your dream world!" Rosalie interrupted my thoughts as she stood in front of me waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention.

"Were leaving alright, you need me just call me?" She said and gave me a hug before her and Alice left the apartment.

I started my day by taking a quick shower and throwing it up into a high messy bun. I pulled on matching black bra and panties even though no one was going to see them. I put on a high waisted skirt and a white tank top with a jean jacket. I slipped on my flats and headed down to my truck.

"Hey Bella, could you run these manuscripts down and photocopy them for me?" Jessica smiled at me and dropped them down on my desk. I was already annoyed with her and I have been at work for only a couple hours.

"Jessica, It's my lunch?" I said checking the clock and it said 12:00 pm.

"Well, I offered to show the new boss around so I can't do it?" She said and rolled her eyes at me and walked away, wearing a very inappropriate outfit for work.

I grabbed the manuscripts she left on my desk and walked down to the photocopy room.

I was standing by the photocopier waiting for it to finish and then head off to lunch, I was suppose to meet Rosalie at the Garage and eat.

"Bella, the new boss wants to meet all the editors so could you come to his office?" Jessica said her smile got bigger, knowing that she was annoying me.

"I'm doing your job at the moment Jessica, and then I'm going to lunch." I said rolling my eyes, sick of her attitude. If I only had 12 months to live, every moment counted even a small time with Rose.

"Well too bad?" She said crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Tell the big boss that I'm fucking entitled to my lunch, and I'm going to take it!" I said, grabbing the photocopies and the original manuscripts and pushing past her. I headed to her desk and dropped them on her desk.

"Finish your own work, by yourself." I said and smiled sweetly before grabbing my jacket and purse and heading out the door. I hopped into my truck and headed downtown to Rose's garage.

"Hey Rose, sorry I'm late." I said walking into her garage trying to talk over the blaring music Emmett was probably listening to.

"No problem Bella, 1 minute!" She yelled from the back and emerged shortly after grabbing her purse and her jacket.

"Do you wanna walk to the diner across the street?" She said as we walked out of the front door.

"Yeah, that sounds fine." I said following her across the street to our regular place.

We sat down on the stools and ordered what we usually ordered, Rose ordered a salad and water and I ordered a sandwich with soup.

"How's Emmett?" I asked while sipping on my much need coffee.

"He's great! I think he could really be the one!" She said practically glowing, as she started on her salad.

"Well that's great Rose, never heard you say that about any guy you went out with." I said as I took a bite out of my cheese and ham sandwich.

"Because he's not like any guy I have ever met." She said, turning to me.

"Bella, what about you?" She said

"Oh please Rose don't start, I've had a bad enough week already." I said as I turned my attention back to my lunch and tried to brace my self for the lecture about finding love from Rose.

"Bella! Your 22 and you have no idea what a good boyfriend is or anything about sex for that matter!" She said while she started to stab her salad and put into her perfectly shaped mouth.

"Rose! It's not like I'm a virgin, I have had sex with guys before!" I replied in a hushed tone trying to avoid peoples stares.

"You have had sex with one guy, and one time!" She retorted back to me rolling her eyes.

"So? One time could have been a good time." I said giving her attitude, I didn't want to talk about this right now.

"It could have been if it wasn't with someone inexperienced and unattractive as Adam." She said and snickered.

I slightly shuddered at his name. I dated him for about a year and at the end of the relationship before I went to college I wanted to lose it and just get it over with. It defiantly wasn't anything remotely what I wanted my first time to be. He barley even looked at me and just got up and walked away after it was over, I haven't gotten the courage to try again.

"Yeah, whatever Rose but not everyone has boyfriends like Alice and you." I said finishing off my lunch and pushing my plate away from me. I gulped down the rest of my coffee and glanced at my watch.

"Shit, Rose I got to go I'm already running late and I have to meet the new boss." I said rushing to pull out a twenty from my wallet and placing it between our two plates. I grabbed my phone and purse and put it over my shoulder.

"Of course, Bella. Go!" She said and waved me off as she placed money for her lunch down to and walked out with me.

I jumped into my truck and headed back to the office. As soon as I entered the publishing room where my office was, my phone started ringing.

"Isabella, Could you meet me in my office?" A man said, his voice was slightly familiar but I couldn't remember where.

I hung up the phone and walked down the line of cubicles and into the big open, all glass corner office.

"Hi, I'm Bella?" I said to the back of the office chair.

"Hello, Bella I'm Edward. Your new boss." He said as he gracefully turned his chair to face me.

I gasped slightly, quiet enough he couldn't hear me. I turned a shade of bright pink. That was the same Edward that helped me the night at the bar. The same Edward that put me in my truck and gave me a blanket that is now on my bed. The same Edward that left me a note that I have been desperately trying to find it's owner. I guess I just did.

"Oh great." I said I ran my hand through my thick long hair it tickling the small of my back. Just something too add to my already horrible week.


	4. The Truth Behind the Disguise

Just great, the guy who took care of me while I was drunk ends up being my boss and this week has just turned into a perfect fucking week.

My shock subsided and just turned into annoyance, I don't need this.

"You asked for me?" I said shifting my weight onto my right hip and crossing my arms across my chest, a habit I do when I'm annoyed.

Edward's face was surprised as well, but his smile quickly turned into a smirk and he let out a laugh.

"You're the great editor everyone has been talking about?" He said like he couldn't believe it, his elbows resting on his big fancy desk.

"The one and only, is there a problem?" I said getting impatient as to why he called me in here in the first place.

"Oh, just that the big, respected editor for this publishing company gets drunk on the weekend with her spare time." He said while leaning forward waiting for my response.

"What I do in my spare time, is really none of your fucking business." I said smiling sweetly, trying not to just yell at him.

"It is, when I was the one to take care of you." He said leaning back on his chair smiling again like hes the best thing in the entire building.

"Sorry don't remember that part, I remember some asshole bothering a poor innocent drunk girl." I said rolling my eyes and switching my weight, getting tired just standing here.

"What ever you say Miss. Swan, I just called you in here to inform you of the changes that are being made around here." He said calmly shuffling through papers on his desk.

"Like what?" I said running my hand through my hair.

"The business name will be changed to Mason publishing, and I will decide who edits what manuscripts from now one." He said giving me more attitude.

"You kidding right? Each editor has a specific genre, that's how we have been doing it for 2 years!" I said getting even more mad by the minute.

"Well, it's time for change then." He said his face cold as stone as he jotted down notes on his calender.

I was so mad, I have worked here longer than any editor, I know this company front and back. Edward comes in here and just decided to take over the place. Why because he has connections? The job was available and he bought his way to the top?

"You know what, do what you want. You get to the top with your money or your connections and suddenly you get to control what you think is yours. I have been working here longer than anyone in this office, and longer than you!" I yelled my hands curling into fists as I walked slowly toward his desk.

"I know this company better than you, I know the employees better than you. You get this job because why?" My voice getting louder my hands flat on his desk as I lean forward toward his face as my voice gets louder.

"You can shove your literature and business degrees right up your ass Mr. Mason." I said while turning on my heal and leaving the room back to my desk.

I took a bunch of deep breaths and tried to calm down. In and out and in and out.

"What happened?" Jessica screeched in my ear, my calmness just disappeared.

"Nothing, I met the new boss." I said typing away on my laptop finishing up editing the last manuscript that I had to do for the day.

"You yelled at him and told him to shove his degrees up his ass!" She said her hands flailing up in the air.

"What is he gonna do fire me?" I said knowing that he won't. I'm not gloating but I am pretty well know as a good editor and have worked on many top sellers.

"He could, your replaceable!" She said her hands on her hips.

"By who, you?" I said and snickered.

"What is with you lately, you always use to be quiet and -"

"And what, a push over?" I said cutting her off mid sentence and laughed at her comment.

I was a pushover, letting people do what they wanted with me. I was sick of that, I'm not going to have the long life like I thought but if I am going to be here for 12 months. I am not going to waste the little time I have being pushed around by people who don't even care about me.

"Yes!" She said and walked away to her own cubicle.

My phone rang, signalling me that it was the boss.

"Bella speaking." I said in a monotone just waiting to hear what he was going to say.

"Mrs. Swan I need a coffee as soon as possible, Starbucks please." He said I almost laughed right there on the phone.

"Mr. Mason, hire a PA with your fancy new job tittle before I shove your Starbucks coffee up you-" The line was cut off by Jessica hitting the end button on my phone and giving me another stern look.

I looked at her and just rolled my eyes, getting back to work.

I walk into the apartment, just ready to go to bed and forget what happened today.

"Bella, how was your day?" Alice asked, sitting at the dinning table with Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper.

I didn't respond, I just went to the fridge grabbed a beer and chugged it till there was nothing left.

"Rough day there Bells?" Emmett commented and laughed while he was putting on the cute smirk that Rosalie loved.

"You don't know the half of it." I said leaning against the counter and we all talked aimlessly about work and everything that we could think of.

Weeks went by and then a month.

Alice and Rosalie were thriving in there businesses and were extremely happy they could start upgrading.

Jasper and Alice have become very close, they have been dating for over a year and he is over almost every night and when he isn't she is at his place. I'm just waiting for them to get engaged.

Rosalie and Emmett have become official and are becoming quite serious, they have only been dating for about 6 months though.

Work was horrible, Edward kept giving me manuscripts that had no chance in making New York best sellers. He gave me short stories, Manuscripts about cats and dogs. He gave me the scraps. He gave the fiction manuscripts to Jessica, who didn't even know how to spell simple words like passion.

I managed, just gritting my teeth and nodding as I finished the manuscripts trying the make them salvageable and meeting with the authors giving suggestions. Everyday turned into a bigger argument with him. Fighting about manuscripts, about nothing. I dreaded work, and before he came I loved it.

"Mr. Mason, I have the finished edited copies of the manuscripts you needed as soon as possible? I said, dragging my feet as I have pulled an all nighter in the office trying to get the work done that he said he need desperately.

My eyes has black circles underneath them, my hair was a mess from running my hands through it and my outfit was rumpled and wrinkled. My high heels were discarded and I was going barefoot.

"Good, here are three more due first thing tomorrow morning on my desk." He said not evening looking me in the eye. He was putting his suit jacket on the back of the chair and putting his papers in order. He just got here and I have been here all night?

"You're joking right?" I said, I was exhausted running on the crappy coffee from the work room and my eyes hurt from reading so much.

"No, does it look like I'm joking?" He said and laughed a bit like I was the one that was kidding around.

"Well I was here all night, trying to fix the disaster of a manuscript you gave me yesterday, I need my sleep can't it wait till later?" I replied almost pleading, sick of the constant fighting now, like I had submitted to the wolf leader or something.

"Mrs. Swan either do the work or find your own replacement" He said signing and typing on his computer.

I paused for a minute and thought, He was right though. He was the boss he could fire me and I could be unemployed for how long.

"Right away." I said picking up the three manuscripts and walking back to my cubicle.

I phoned Alice to tell her I wouldn't be home tonight either as I had to finish more work.

"Hello?" Her high voice chimed over the phone.

"Hey, Alice." I said my voice even sounding tired.

"Hey Bella, You sound wiped. Are you on your way home now?" She chipped and I could hear ambient noises in the back ground from her rummaging through inventory for her next big party to plan.

"No, I won't be home tonight. He assigned me more manuscripts to edit. If I don't have them done by tomorrow I'm fired." I signed just giving up on the attitude I had toward him. I was too exhausted to care at this point.

"Are you serious, wow he is an ass hole. Well finish them quick and come home and sleep!." She said

"I'll try, Bye Alice." I said and hung up.

I started on the manuscripts hoping to get them done as soon as possible.

I lifted my head, it was resting on the keyboard of my computer. I just finished the last manuscript Edward wanted and must have dozed off. I check my watch it was 2:30 in the mourning.

The office was dark and empty and the only light was the desk lamp that was lite on my cubicle desk.

I photocopied and bounded the manuscripts and went to put them in Edward's office and then finally get home and get some sleep. My bed was calling for me.

To my surprise he was still there hunched over his desk and typing away furiously. He face scrunched up in a look that says he was concentrating.

It was the first time I really saw Edward, not yelling at him or giving him attitude just actually looking at him. He was actually gorgeous. Everyone thought it, Jessica said how good looking he was everyday but I guess I never saw past his condescending tone.

He was very tall, 6'3 and he had broad shoulders. He obviously worked out. He had unique bronze hair that looked like he kept putting his hands through it, but it looked perfect at the same time.

Hi jaw was sharp and his eyes were bright green. It's like the first time I saw him, relaxed and laid back not strict and frigid.

He has his jacked and tie off, his shirt was unbuttoned at the top revealing his chest and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, he looked beautiful.

I signed, too bad he didn't have a more sincere personality.

I knocked, not wanting to disturb him.

He jumped a bit, obviously surprised that someone was here as late as him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." I said

"Uhhh, it's okay. What is it?" He said looking as tired as I was.

"The manuscripts your wanted?" I said as I walked in and laid them down on the corner of his desk.

"You stayed up another night?" He said looking at me like he felt sorry for me. That look is what I have been trying to avoid since the doctor gave me the bad news.

"Yeah, no worries." I tried to smile but all I could think about was my comfy bed at home.

"Miss. Swan I Want to apologize about my attitude towards you since I have been here." He said signing and running his hands through his hair again.

"I knew you were right the first day, I don't really deserve this position and clearly you do." He said looking at me with sincere apology.

"It's fine." I said leaning against the side of the desk.

"No, it's not and you know it." He said looking at me right in the eyes, which is very uncommon for him to do.

"Well, you were being a bit of an ass hole." I said and laughed trying to ease the tension.

"Yeah, Kinda." He said laughing with me.

"I'll forgive you on one condition." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me suddenly amused.

"What's that Miss. Swan." He said he tone suggestive, like he was flirting with me.

"You stop giving me shitty manuscripts." I said and he nodded his head and laughed again.

"Well, I think I can do that." He said and began typing again on his computer.

"Ill see you tomorrow Mr. Mason." I said turning and leaving his office.

"Call me Edward, Miss Swan." He said as I was almost out of his office door.

"Call me Bella, Edward." I said leaving and grabbing my sweater and heading down to the elevator.

The elevator doors were just about to close when Edward's hand slid between them and stopped them.

"Wait." He said and looked at me standing in between the elevator doors preventing it from going anywhere.

"Please no more work!" I said begging him that this isn't why he stopped me.

"No not that, do you maybe want to go for a late coffee?" He said his shoulder leaning again the door his face staring at me intently.

I looked back at him confused.

"It's the least that I owe you for making you stay here for so long." He added, trying to convince me to go.

"Sure, Why not." I said because really what could it hurt, I need a good cup of coffee anyway.

We walked out of the lobby together and he told me just to follow him to this great coffee shop he knew.

I hopped in my truck and followed his shiny silver Volvo for about 10 minutes when we finally reached this antique, rustic, cute little coffee shop called Common Grounds.

I hopped out of my truck and walked to the entrance of the shop which surprisingly was still opened.

"This is cute, how did you find this place?" I asked as he held the door open for me.

"I don't know, I just drove by it on the way to the office and just had to walk in. They make the best coffee." He said while walking up the counter.

The coffee shop was empty except for the barrister sweeping behind the counter.

"What can I get you guys?" He said smiling a little longer at me.

Edward ordered a plain coffee with just milk.

"Will you two be paying together?" He said almost like he was asking if we were on a date.

"No." I said the same time Edward said "Yes."

"You are not paying for me." I protested and was trying to put on a serious face.

"Yes, I am." He said he serious face was way better than mine.

"No!" I said again, and gave him a stern look.

"Fine." He signed and took his coffee and gave the barrister the change.

I ordered a French Vanilla coffee.

"It's on the house beautiful." The young barrister said and winked.

I just put the money in the tip cup to prove that he wasn't doing me a favour.

"Thanks." I said and turned to Edward who was walking towards a cute table near the window.

"I have to ask, why did you get this job?" I said and sipped on my coffee. It was the best coffee I have had in a long time.

"Family business, My uncle was your boss before. He got sick of it and was wealthy enough to live comfortably so he handed it down to me." He said looking at me with a guilty look.

I just laughed because I was partially right, his connections are what got him the job.

"It's fine, don't need to look at me like I am a ticking time bomb."I replied with a smirk and drank some more of my coffee.

"So what do you really want to do in your life Bella?" He said sounded genially interested in what I wanted to do with my life, well with the 11 months I had left.

"Honestly, I want to write my own book and publish it myself. Make a name for myself and own my own publishing business." I said smiling as I still thought maybe I could soon, before my time ran out.

"I haven't known you that long, but I've seen what you do with manuscripts. You would make a terrific author." He said sincerely

"Thanks, so what about you?" I said knowing full well running a publishing business was not his dream job.

"I wanted to follow my dad's footsteps, become a doctor." he said his eyes casting down.

"Why don't you?" I said confused as to why he hasn't gone to medical school since it sounds his family is wealthy.

"I was almost finished medical school, but dropped out in the last semester. Family issues. Just never considered going back?" He said looking at me with regret.

"It's never too late." I said to him but mostly to my self. It's never too late to do things you have always dreamed of even if you have limited time.

"Yeah, one day I will." He said lighting the mood.

"I'll hold you to that." I said winking at him.

"It's getting really late, I got to get home and shower and sleep, I probably look like a wreck." I said and laughed standing up and grabbing my bag.

"I think you look beautiful." Edward said staring at me, a way no one has before.

"Uhh, Thanks so see you tomorrow?" I said nervous all of a sudden and I turned bright pink.

"Till tomorrow Bella." He said and winked, waving goodbye as he got into his Volvo and drove off.


End file.
